


The Moan Experiments

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Embarrassment, M/M, Moaning, Sherlock's a little shit, text alerts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: When John asks about Sherlock's new text alert, Sherlock sees and opportunity and takes it. But when things get a bit out of hand, John's had enough and takes things into his own.... well, phone.





	The Moan Experiments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addignisherlock.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=addignisherlock.tumblr.com).



There it was. That noise again. 47 times in the past hour, John had heard the same pornographic moan emanating from Sherlock's mobile. Finally, he just couldn't take it anymore. He had to ask. 

"Why does your phone make that noise?"

And in true Sherlockian fashion, he got an obtuse response.

"What noise?"

" _That_ noise," John huffed, nodding to the phone. "The noise it just made. That....." He struggled to describe it, then just ended up imitating the moan.

"Oh, that? It's a text alert. Means I've got a text," Sherlock replied simply, then headed off to his room. What John didn't realize was that his flatmate had just recorded the moan and set it to go off any time John texted him, which was often. But it didn't come up again until the next day, when Sherlock was out on a case with Lestrade while John was at work.

A moan sounded from Sherlock's pocket as he bent over the body, attracting the attention of everyone nearby. Greg himself raised a brow, then began to laugh a bit. 

"What was that?" the DI asked as Sherlock stood and checked his mobile.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked, as though his phone hadn't just moaned.

"That noise. The moaning," Greg pressed. And sure enough, he imitated the noise as well. Sherlock managed to record it and assigned it to Greg's contact so it would be the text alert. 

"Oh, that? Text alert. John's texting me," Sherlock answered, waving it off as he left the scene. Greg sighed, but let it go.

Of course, John noticed the difference at home later. Hearing the new moan, he raised a brow in question.

"Lestrade is texting," Sherlock explained without even looking at him. 

Then John realized it. Sherlock was being obtuse on purpose, trying to get them all to imitate the moans so he could record it. So then and there, the blogger vowed never to text Sherlock again so he wouldn't get the satisfaction. But it didn't stop there.

The next day, Mycroft had come for a visit. He was trying to convince Sherlock to take a case, but the Holmes boys were at a stalemate once again. Neither wanted to give in. And then came the moan. Upon hearing it, Mycroft went a bit pink at the ears and swallowed, clearing his throat and glancing around. But he wouldn't ask just yet. He wouldn't give Sherlock the satisfaction.

"Just Lestrade," Sherlock commented with a shrug, not even bothering to check his mobile to see why Greg was texting him. the pair ended up staring each other down until they were interrupted. Greg had gotten tired of waiting for Sherlock to come downstairs, so he was coming up. And John had just emerged from the shower, towel-drying his hair as another towel rested at his waist. As he passed by the room, he heard a cacophony of moans coming from the sitting room and peeked in to see what was going on just as Greg came in. Sure enough, it became clear that Sherlock had applied their moans to various contacts in his mobile and it now sounded like a full blown orgy in the sitting room between the brothers. Greg was absolutely mortified and tried to look away, though his eyes couldn't seem to figure out where to look. Certainly not at Mycroft! John, on the other hand, was furious and building up to a lecture for Sherlock. Finally, Mycroft got to his feet and excused himself before rushing out as he tried to act calm and collected.

"Sex does not alarm me!" Sherlock called after him with a smirk, knowing what sorts of thoughts that would put into everyone's minds. Greg stared at John and Sherlock as though they'd finally lost it, then rushed out and back down the stairs after Mycroft. Then came yet another moan and John had had enough.

"That's bloody--Sherlock, that's it!" the blond snapped, stalking towards the man with his own mobile. "Go on then. Moan. Go on. See how you like it," he spat.

Sherlock met his flatmate's eyes, appearing calm and levelheaded as ever. "Make me," he replied coolly. His own eyes grew wider though as he stared at the man and John's heartbeat seemed to slow to the pulse of the clock ticking high on the bookshelf. And sure enough, that's just what John did.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://addignisherlock.tumblr.com/post/162680684771/green-violin-bow-bakerstreetdads-this-lil


End file.
